Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20
Rules: this uses the zeugalak, a really cool aberration found in Lords of Madness, as the base creature. It has one feat from Complete Warrior, Destructive Rage; if you don't have that book (or Masters of the Wild, where it appeared in its 3.0 form, which is pretty much the same iirc), substitute another appropriate feat, such as Cleave, Weapon Focus (tentacle) or Improved Natural Attack (tentacle). ZIGLIKKAGLACK CR 20 Zeugalak barbarian 8 CN huge aberration Init +3; Senses darkvision 60’, low-light vision, Listen +13, Spot +14 Languages Common (understands but does not speak) AC 25, touch 11, flat-footed 25 Hit Dice 16d8 + 8d12 +216 (340 hp); DR 1/- Immunity poison; SR 21 Fort +20, Ref +12, Will +18 Speed 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee* 3 tentacles +18 melee (1d8+18 plus 1d6 electricity/19-20x3) and 2 claws +16 melee (1d8+13 plus 1d6 electricity) and sting +16 melee (1d8+13 plus 1d6 electricity plus poison) :*(includes 9-point Power Attack) Base Atk +20; Grp +37 Space 15 ft.; Reach 10 ft. (30 ft. with sting) Atk Options breath weapon, electrical aura, improved grab, pinning, poison, rage 3/day Str 28, Dex 16, Con 28, Int 4, Wis 18, Cha 10 SQ darkvision 60’, electrical affinity, electrical teleportation, feather fall, immunity to poison, improved uncanny dodge, low-light vision, spell resistance 21, uncanny dodge, trap sense +2 Feats Combat Reflexes, Destructive Rage, Improved Critical (tentacle), Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Multiattack, Power Attack, Run Skills Climb +21, Listen +17, Spot +14 Combat ''Augmented Critical (Ex)-'' a zeugalak deals triple damage on a critical hit with a tentacle. ''Breath Weapon (Su)-'' 100’ line, every 1d4 rounds; damage 12d6 electricity, Reflex 27 half. The save DC is con-based. ''Electrical Aura (Su)-'' Any creature that strikes Ziglikkaglack with a melee or natural weapon takes 1d6 points of electricity damage. Each of his melee attacks deals an extra 1d6 points of electrical damage on a hit. ''Improved Grab (Ex)-'' It he hits a creature of Medium or smaller size with a claw, Ziglikkaglack can start a grapple as a free action without provoking attacks of opportunity. If it establishes a hold, it can try to pin the creature on its next turn. ''Pinning (Ex)-'' If Ziglikkaglack pins an opponent he deals claw damage (1d8+4) and twice normal electrical damage each round (2d6). While maintaining a pin with its claw, it can continue to attack other targets, even pinning another one with its other claw. ''Poison (Ex)-'' Injury (sting), Fort DC 27; initial and secondary damage 1d10 strength. The save DC is con-based. ''Rage (Ex)-'' 1/encounter, Ziglikkaglack can fly into a rage, gaining a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +2 bonus on Will saves, but a -2 penalty to AC. This rage lasts for 14 rounds; after it ends, he is fatigued until the end of the encounter. ''Electrical Affinity (Su)-'' If Ziglikkaglack is affected by an electrical attack, instead of taking damage he gains 1d4 points of dexterity. He loses these points at a rate of 1/hour. ''Electrical Teleportation (Su)-'' Any time Ziglikkaglack gains points of dex via electricity, he can instantly teleport to the source of the electrical attack. This ability is an immediate action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity and can be used 1/minute. ''Feather Fall (Su)-'' At will, Ziglikkaglack can feather fall (as the spell, CL 16, personal range only). Category:CR 20 Category:Complete Warrior Category:Lords of Madness Category:Aberration Category:Barbarian